This invention relates to a method of controlling a comb-cutter lathe in which one face of a tool rest is provided with two or more juxtaposed tools for subjecting a workpiece to machining by using predetermined tools in succession.
When it becomes necessary to change tools in an ordinary turret lathe, the turret is moved to a position where the tools will not interfere with a stationary part of the machine or with the workpiece even when the turret is rotated. The turret is then rotated to select the desired tool, and the selected tool is positioned at a machining starting point. Machining is then performed by the selected tool. Since a turret lathe thus requires moving the turret to a tool changing position, selecting a tool by rotation of the turret, and positioning the turret at a machining starting point, a comparatively long period of time is needed to select a tool. In machining a small article that requires a machining time of from 10 seconds to several minutes, the amount of time needed for tool selection cannot be ignored. In particular, where a large number of lots are concerned, a reduction in the tool selection time is desired. To achieve a machining time reduction a comb-cutter lathe has come into use because it has a plurality of tools provided in juxtaposition on one face of a tool rest, with predetermined ones of the tools being used one after another to machine a workpiece. An advantage of a comb-cutter lathe of this kind is that tool selection time is shortened since it is unnecessary to rotate the tool rest when selecting a tool. With a comb-cutter lathe, however, it is necessary to slide the tool rest when selecting a tool, and to arrange the tools so that they do not interfere with the workpiece when sliding takes place.